Card:Agumon
Japanese cards St-1 Notes: This card was re-released as R-05. R-05 is printed in the then-current style, and has the ID. St-136 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (Black). :The Digicode on this card reads |アグモン|Agumon}}. St-227 Notes: The Digicode on this card reads |アグモン|Agumon}}. St-228 Notes: The Digicode on this card reads |アグモン|Agumon}}. St-446 St-497 St-846 |req=Unless this Digimon is replaced with another Rookie Digimon, it cannot be sent to the Dark Area. |color=Red |family=Metal Empire |level=Rookie |type=Reptile |attribute=Vaccine |score=10, 10, 10, 10 |id=e |id_no=329 |group= |A=Baby Flame |A_pow=360 |B=Spitfire |B_pow=270 |C=Defend |C_pow=190 |effect= |ability= }} Sx-6 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (X-Antibody). Bo-421 |req=Unless this Digimon is replaced with another Rookie Digimon, it cannot be sent to the Dark Area. |color=Yellow |family=Virus Busters |level=Rookie |type=Reptile |attribute=Vaccine |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id=e |id_no=329 |group= |A=Baby Flame |A_pow=340 |B=Spitfire |B_pow=230 |C=Defend |C_pow=130 |effect= |ability=It has the "Underground" ability. }} Bo-658 Bo-754 |req=Unless this Digimon is replaced with another Rookie Digimon, it cannot be sent to the Dark Area. |color=Green |family=Nature Spirits |level=Rookie |type=Reptile |attribute=Virus |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id=e |id_no=329 |group= |A=Baby Flame |A_pow=370 |B=Spitfire |B_pow=210 |C=Defend |C_pow=200 |effect= |ability= }} Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (Black). Bo-1128 |req=Unless this Digimon is replaced with another Rookie Digimon, it cannot be sent to the Dark Area. |color=Red |family=Nature Spirits |level=Rookie |type=Reptile |attribute=Vaccine |score=10, 10, 10, 10 |id= |id_no= |group= |A=Baby Flame |A_pow=360 |B=Spitfire |B_pow=240 |C=Defend |C_pow=140 |effect=It cannot lose "Special Abilities". It is not affected by Particle Worm No.2. |ability= }} Bo-1dw }} Notes: This card depicts from Digimon World 4. Bx-25 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (X-Antibody). Bx-172 |req=Unless this Digimon is replaced with another Rookie Digimon, it cannot be sent to the Dark Area. |color=Green |family=Metal Empire |level=Rookie |type=Dinosaur |attribute=Vaccine |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id= |id_no= |group= |A=Baby Burner |A_pow=410 |B=Spitfire |B_pow=330 |C=Defend |C_pow=230 |effect=Attack B or Attack C is +300. |ability=It has the "Flame" ability. }} Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (X-Antibody). Dα-001 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). Dα-058 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). Dα-122 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). Dα-171 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). Dα-362 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). DM-001 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). :This card was re-released. DM-055 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). :This card was re-released. The re-release has a holofoil version. DM-086 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). DM-090 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). DM-120 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (Black) (2006 anime). DM-145 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (Black) (2006 anime). :This card was re-released. DM-155 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). DM02-040 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). DM02-076 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (Black) (2006 anime). SP-002 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). :This card was re-released. SP-011 Notes: This card depicts from Digimon Next. DMJ-007 Notes: This card depicts an Agumon (2006 anime). American cards St-01 St-126 Bo-115 DT-1 DT-85 DM-035 > > ) |order= |tech=Pepper Breath |effect=At the start of your Attack Phase, select 1 of your opponent's Digimon. That Digimon has -200 Defense this turn. }} DM-043 > > ) |order= |tech=Pepper Breath |effect=At the start of your Attack Phase, select 1 of your opponent's Digimon. That Digimon has -200 Defense this turn. }} DM-183 DM-184 DM-219 Notes: Though this card lists itself as an Agumon (X-Antibody), it depicts a normal Agumon (Black). S1-010 Notes: This card depicts one of the from Digimon Fusion. B1-053 Notes: This card depicts one of the from Digimon Fusion. Notes This card digivolves to: * * * * * * * *